My Immortal
by RKO-Mickie-Morrison-Hardy
Summary: Stephanie McMahon knew when she was born, that everything would change...


I've always wanted to write a vampire fic, so I decided to do so XD. Here's the first chapter, and I hope you like C:

Stephanie McMahon ran down the dark alley, her blue eyes wide and alert for any signs of danger. She clutched the small baby in her arms, careful not to drop her. Yes, her baby was a girl. Stephanie had given birth to her daughter that morning, and as soon as the baby was born, Stephanie knew she was in danger.

She must flee and leave the city of Long Island. She had to leave before HE found her. The brunette knew if HE_, _found her she would die, and she knew he wouldn't hesitate to kill the little baby in her arms. The tall woman found a motel, deciding it was best for now. Plus, she was exhausted. McMahon stepped inside, walking up to the concierge. He wore a name tag that said _Morrison _on it. He had long brunette hair and brown eyes.

"Hi, welcome the Red Roof Inn." He greeted.

"Hi, I need a room just for the night." Stephanie said, looking over her shoulder. Morrison nodded, typing in a computer and walking to where a line of keys were hanging. "Here you go, room 513, enjoy your stay." He said, smiling at the small baby. Stephanie sent him a grateful smile and walked outside, not aware of the intense stare he had on her…..It was now raining and cold, matching Stephanie's mood.

She didn't have to walk far to get to her room. Placing the key into the rusty lock, Stephanie unlocked and pushed open the door. A flash of lightning struck and she closed the door. She looked down at her baby, whose brown eyes were open for the first time. It was then; Stephanie McMahon began to cry…

She smiled as the baby gripped her index finger, as if were trying to hold her hand. It had been at least an hour since Stephanie had gotten to the motel. She bathed her daughter, and the small baby was now asleep in the middle of the bed. Stephanie lay next to her, rubbing her back gently. "I won't let him come near you…..I promise." She said, kissing her daughter's cheek.

"They will not touch you Mickie James-McMahon."

…..

Morrison ran a hand through his brown hair as he rang up more people for rooms. _Where the fuck are you Jeff? _He snapped. _Calm down, I'm coming in right now pretty boy. _Jeff answered. John looked at the double doors and saw Jeff Hardy walk in, Maria Kanellis at his side. He looked at Jeff intently, as Jeff returned the same gesture.

_Where is she?_ Jeff asked. _She and the baby are safe…they're in room 513._ Morrison. He saw the look of relief cross Jeff and Maria's features. _Is she hurt? _Maria asked. Morrison shook his head, and then remembered he was using telepathy, therefore the people that stood in front of him gave him an odd look.

_Where's Melina? _John asked. _She forgot to feed again _Maria replied, with a giggle. John rolled his eyes, chuckling. _She'll get used to it. _

_Randy should be here soon _Jeff interrupted. _Good. Hopefully he can help her get out of here. _John responded.

_Does she know? _Maria asked_, _or so thought, in a worried tone.

_No, she doesn't. I could tell as soon as she walked in here. _JoMo thought back. It was now time for the brunette to end his shift, and he was pleased that Stephanie had made it here safely. He could still hear her thoughts, despite the distance. _Please let us be safe. _she thought, not aware of Morrison's ability to hear it.

_You will be, I promise. _John thought, as if she could hear him. He knew Jeff and Maria knew what he was talking about because they both looked at him. Both vampires with a knowing look on their face. They must've been listening to her thoughts as well.

…

Stephanie opened her eyes when she heard a loud bang on the door. "Open up Stephanie, I know you're in there!" a voice boomed. It was HIM..._…._HE found her.

And he was going to kill her.

She stood and pulled on some jeans she brought with her, a black tank top following. She wrapped Mickie in the blanket, careful not to wake her and her eyes frantically searched for a way out…..

"Open this door Stephanie." He said.

The brunette ignored him for the time being. She had to get Mickie out of there…..Stephanie opened one of the drawers and pulled the clothes out, holding Mickie in her other arm. Once enough clothes were out, she placed her baby in the drawer and kissed her cheek. "Please, just stay quiet for me." She said, placing a shirt over the brunette baby and closing the drawer. It was then she heard a animalistic growl, and the door blew open, literally….

Pieces of wood shattered on the floor, and Stephanie screamed. The impact caused her to fall on the bed. Hunter looked at her, menacingly as if she were a piece of meat. "Where is she?" he asked through clenched teeth. "I don't know." Stephanie answered. Hunter dashed over to her, using his speed to his advantage. Wrapping his burly hand around her neck, he pressed his nose to hers. "Where is she?" he asked in a low tone, one that made the brunette before shiver.

"I said I don't know….please just leave Hunter." She pleaded, gasping for air. He chuckled, shaking a finger. "I see, you want to play a game…I will find her, and I promise I will kill her Stephanie Helmsley." He growled. Before Stephanie could utter a sound, Hunter sunk his fangs into her neck.

…

John ran outside in the pouring rain, Jeff and Maria close behind. He was here….he had found them. The brunette male ran to where her room was and slowed down…..he could hear gasping. Without thinking, John ran inside and saw Stephanie lying on the motel room floor, in a pool of blood….

"Shit." Morrison cursed as he rushed to her side. He looked at her as she began to fade. John rolled the sleeve of his uniform shirt up and his fangs extended. He bit into his wrist, and held it to Stephanie. Her blue eyes widened and she shook her head. "Drawer..." was all she said, before her breathing stopped.

Jeff and Maria sighed sadly, solemn looks on their faces. "I failed….he killed them." John said, standing up. He bent down and closed Stephanie's eyes, knowing she was now a beautiful Angel in Heaven.

As well as little Mickie...

"Let's go." He said. They all turned to leave, when they heard a thump. "What was that?" Jeff asked. "I heard it too…I'm not sure." John answered. The soft thump came again. It soon began to sound rhythmically…. "It sounds like…like a heartbeat." Maria said, walking past the two men. She listened more intently, and then looked at the drawer.

"She said something about the drawer." Maria said, opening the top one, finding nothing. The redhead searched through the drawers, stopping at the third one. She placed her ear into it and there it was. She removed the shirt that was there and gasped. Maria gasped softly as her big eyes widened slightly at what she saw. "She's safe after all." Maria said, reaching inside and picking up the small baby.

John and Jeff walked over, both feeling a rush of relief that the baby was alright. Jeff looked at the hospital band on the baby's arm. "Mickie James-McMahon." He read aloud. "I always liked that name for a girl." Maria said, cradling the baby.

"She isn't safe with us just yet though…..I know where we can take her." John said as he grabbed another blanket. Maria handed Mickie to him as he laid her on the bed. John wrapped the extra blanket on the small infant and held her close to his chest.

"Rock will be pleased." He said.

With that, the three vampires and the small baby left the motel.

…..

Morrison walked into the mansion that he knew she would be. Ever since he had taken Mickie under his care for a few days, he had become unsure on what to do with the small child. Raising a hand to knock, securing Mickie in his other arm, Morrison pounded his knuckles on the large door. The brunette male heard Mickie gurgle and looked at her, making sure she was alright.

She was only making spit bubbles.

Morrison couldn't help but smile as the door opened and Miz stood there. Morrison greeted his fellow vampire and stepped inside. "Is Trish here?" John asked as he and Miz walked down the long corridor. "Yeah, but I wouldn't disturb her just yet….Rocky managed to piss her off, and now she's going apeshit. Throwing stuff everywhere." Miz announced as he walked into the living room, John following. "Well, why are you here?' he asked.

"For their daughter, Layla…._duh_." Miz answered sitting on the couch, pulling a pretty brunette onto his lap, causing her to have a giggling fit. "Hey Layla." John greeted. Layla looked over her shoulder and sent John a smile, waving. "Hey Johnny…who's that?" she asked, standing up and walking over to the other brunette male. "This is Mickie James. " John answered. Layla gasped, placing both hands over her mouth.

"You mean, Mickie James-McMahon?" she asked, her voice full of surprise.

"Yep, this is her." Morrison answered. "Oh my God, I thought she was dead." Layla said, taking Mickie from John's arms, carefully. "She looks like her mother…." Layla commented, watching the baby make spit bubbles. "The only thing she has is HIS eyes." Morrison commented. "Oh no….where's Stephanie?" Layla asked, suddenly. Morrison sighed and shook his head sadly. "He got to her. Jeff, Maria and I were too late…." He answered a somber hint in his voice. "Oh no…..well, at least Mickie's safe." Layla said, holding the baby close to her. "Yeah, I know. But she's not safe with us….he already knows we have her, its only a matter of time until he comes for her. I know we can defend ourselves against him, but I don't think I can ever forgive myself if anything happens to her…" John said, looking at the small baby.

"I understand that. Well, if she isn't safe with us, where are you going to take her?" the brunette vampire asked him, looking in his eyes. "I know a place, but I can only get Trish to show me." John answered, looking down at her. "Yeah, but we _have _to check on her throughout the time she's gone." Layla stated, earning a nod of agreement form Morrison. "How are we going to pull that off with this guy plotting her death as we speak?" Miz asked from the couch. "Well, I know someone who will keep Mickie safe….she's a human, but she really knows how to defend herself." John answered.

"Who?" Layla asked, handing Mickie to John.

"I'll tell you when I get back. I need to talk to Trish first." The vampire said, turning and walking out of the living room. "Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you!" Miz called from the living room. Morrison ignored him with an eye roll and continued down the hall. He glanced at Mickie occasionally as he walked down the long corridor, stopping when he got to two large doors, the color of blood red. He could hear s female shouting, and glass breaking. John pushed the door open and poked his head inside.

There was a sight, he'd never thought he would see.

Dwayne Johnson, or The Rock, as he preferred to be called, was standing a few feet away from the giant bed that was covered with red satin sheets, and on the other side was an enraged blonde woman…She was yelling in a foreign language, and John remembered she was part French. He never heard her speak French before, so he knew she was cursing.

Rock looked noticed him at the door, and his eyes lingered on Morrison. "Que regardes-tu?" Trish shouted angrily before moving her eyes where Rocky's were. "Oh John, honey." She said, all traces of anger completely gone. Both Morrison _and _Rock were stunned at her sudden change of attitude. "Come in." she said sweetly. John did so, looking around the room. Shards of glass were on the floor, the bed was messy, there was a hole in the window, and a giant hole in the wall, making the next room in a person's view. _What the hell happened? _John thought.

_SHE __happened! _Rock thought back, communicating with the much younger vampire. _You seem to forget, I can do this too…._Trish thought, glaring at Rock. Morrison sent him a sympathetic look before sitting on the leather red couch on the far side of the room. "What brings you here John?" Trish asked, looking at the baby in John's arms. "Well…..I need some help with something. Do you remember Stephanie?" John asked the older woman before him, who nodded. "Yes…..where is she by the way? She was supposed to arrive last night." Trish asked, looking around. "She's not coming…..she's dead. He got to her before we could." John confessed, earning a gasp from Trish. She placed her hands over her mouth, like Layla had earlier.

"Poor baby….well, I see this must be her baby right?" Trish asked, gesturing to Mickie.

"Yeah she is. Stephanie hid her in a drawer when Hunter came for her. We thought he killed Mickie too, but he hadn't. Thanks to Maria, we got her out safely. I need a place for her to stay; she's not safe with us…at all. Melina and I could manage her for a couple of days, but we both aren't sure for how much longer until Hunter, or his minions, tried to come for her." Morrison explained, as Trish nodded. The blonde vampire looked at the baby in his arms. "I know a place….you could take her to Tara." Trish suggested, taking Mickie out of John's arms.

"I was thinking the same thing…I believe she and Dave can take care of Mickie….they're all we've got." Morrison said. "I'll send Miz and Layla to take Mickie to them tomorrow. Hunter won't _dare _make his way in here." Trish said. "No chance in hell will he get in here." Rock added, sitting next to Trish, looking at the baby. "_Especially _to get his hands on her." He added, gesturing to Mickie. "I'm glad. Thanks guys." Morrison said. "Thank _you _for bringing her to safety." Trish said, sending a smile.

John nodded. "Now that is taken care of, go home to Melina. I'm sure she's waiting for you." Trish added, holding Mickie against her chest as she rocked back and forth, an effort to put the baby to sleep. "Will do." John said, thinking perverted thoughts, as he walked out of the room. The brunette vampire walked down the hall, only to almost be run over by Layla, who was giggling like a madwoman. "I'm vant to suck your blood!" Miz said as he appeared in the hallway, mocking Dracula. Morrison shook his head as Miz caught up with Layla and tossed her over his shoulder.

"What in the world?" Morrison said aloud as Miz held Layla firmly on his right shoulder.

"Role play mate, learn it." Miz said, slapping Layla on the butt as he walked down the hall, to do the obvious with his lover. Morrison laughed as he heard a door slam shut. He walked out of the mansion, in pursuit to do the same with Melina as soon as he would get to her.

_I'm coming baby. _

_Hurry up. _

Morrison laughed at her aggressiveness. He honestly hadn't expected her to respond to that. Deciding not to think anything else, just to agitate her further, he got into his lack dodge viper and sped off into the moonlit night, in pursuit to get home to his lover.

…

John walked inside he and Melina's condo, placing his car keys on the black granite counter. He shrugged his red leather jacket off and tossed it on the couch. "Melina." He called out. "In here." Her voice replied from a distance, sounding a bit seductive. Melina was what you could describe as beautiful, yet sinful.

And John wouldn't have it any other way….

She liked to _think _she was in charge, but Morrison knew better. He _and _Melina knew who ruled the condo and things inside it. John was Melina's maker after all, so it was only fitting…

He still remembered the night he turned her, which was about fifty years ago. He and Randy Orton were scoping out John a mate, and they found Melina walking along the dark streets, obviously on her way home. "I want her." John has simply said.

"You got her." Randy said as he had hopped off the building.

John's thoughts were interrupted when he walked inside he and Melina's bedroom. There were red candles, everywhere John's eyes could see. The red sheets were messy, as he had left them when he woke up to take Mickie to Trish. "You're home." A seductive voice purred from John's right, where the bathroom was. Melina stood in the doorway, in a red silk corset and black lace thong. A champagne glass in her dainty hand, red substance occupying its space.

"Mhm." John said, pleased with what he was seeing.

"Do you like it?" she asked, sauntering over to him, placing the glass on the cherry wood dresser. "I like it…I like it a lot." John replied as she placed her arms around his neck. "Good….sit down." She demanded, shoving him. Morrison let her get away with it for now and allowed himself to sit on the edge of the bed. Melina got to her knees and pulled off one of John's leather boots, tossing it over her shoulder, working on the other one and tossing it. She moved her manicured hands to his jeans, working on the button. John was silent during all this.

"I'm gonna make you feel good baby." Melina purred, pulling his jeans down, as well is his black briefs.

And that's what she did…

There you have it :) Oh, and in case you couldn't tell, the _Italics _are the vamps communicating through telepathy :)


End file.
